


sweeter on your tongue

by madfatty



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Romance, Short, hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madfatty/pseuds/madfatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment post series three. Rae Earl and Finn Nelson</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweeter on your tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [how-ardently](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=how-ardently).



She allows herself to be held. She feels her heart lean forward even as the rest of her holds back. She lets her jaw slacken; permits her lips to part just wide enough, an unconfirmed invitation.

She trembles into the dry hard press of his mouth as he repeats his fervent apology across her dormant tongue. 

Her hands feel tethered by some unseen cord, hovering. The stretch and curl of her fingers flexing against the air above the space he occupies. She’ll have to touch him to push him away or bring him closer and she hasn’t decided yet which it should be.

He fills his hands with her; clutching, grasping, needing her to melt into him. The only time he draws his tongue from her mouth is to beg for her touch.

She does not yield so much as acquiesce, the barest of consents to his dedicated invasion. It’s a combination of the shock and her minds’ detached cataloguing of the constant stream of information she’s receiving. How he feels, the soft, solid steel of him, what it means, his hands and mouth and chest and hips all pressed against her, all trying to draw her soul out through her skin. Her head’s unable to keep up with the affirmations of want and need and gratitude he pants against her throat but her heart’s already said yes.

It’s so hard to relinquish the hurt, even when the hurt is so hard to carry. What would be left to feel if she let go of the sharp, familiar pain, a steadfast friend for so long. A protection she’s not sure she should let go of, even when it is the one remaining thing that stands between her and what she wants.

To give up its safe embrace for the danger of his arms. The risk, the thrill of endless falling, her eyes shut stubbornly against the ground with no idea of how far she has yet to fall. Her ears fill with the sound of the wind as the world rushes up to meet her. 

She leans forward and lets go.


End file.
